


i notice everything you do or don’t do

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50s Aesthetics, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Bottom Karkat Vantas, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent Leaning On Non-Consensual, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Mind Games, Objectification, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Relationships, emotional tension, lowkey dirk/karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: You weren't the one to think you'd be the one to be married but here you are and here he is. In his silver dress, a silver necklace around his neck and barefoot.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	i notice everything you do or don’t do

You pick up your shades of the table and instead of putting it on, you keep it on your hand. 'Sweetheart?' you call out, 'can you help me with something?' Your sweetheart comes back into the room. You are so lucky. You weren't the one to think you'd be married but here you are and here he is. In his silver dress, a silver necklace around his neck and barefoot.  
  
'I seem to have lost my shades, can you help me look?' you ask. Your sweetheart looks up at you then looks around. There's a small furrow in his brow as he searches and he really is so pretty. The match was a surprise, Dave didn't expect it but it was a good one in the end. Your sweetheart was a sweetheart and he was eager and malleable. You have given him this house, these dresses and shoes and jewelry and he soaked it all up.  
  
He walks around your shared bedroom looking for it and you smile. He's trying so hard, it's adorable. 'You didn't throw it away did you?' He turned to you. 'And if you did, can't you just get another one?' he muses, 'you have more.'  
  
'But I want to make sure it's gone so can you look for it for me?' you say.  
  
Your sweetheart turns away to keep looking. Your smile widens. Your sweetheart is always so willing to play along with your games. He circles the room again and you turn to watch him. The line of his neck, the slope of his shoulders. He turns and returns to you. He reaches for your hand. It hovers between them. Your hand moves up to curl around it and he gives it a squeeze.  
  
'You have it don't you?' your sweetheart asks.  
  
You lift your other hand. 'Surprise,' you said warmly.  
  
Your sweetheart huffs. 'You jerk,' he says fondly. You pull him close. He comes closer, helpless against it. You bend down and press a kiss on the top of his head. You lean back.  
  
You bend down. He pops your collar then wraps the tie around it. 'You should wear that new dress, the red one.' An expression comes over your sweetheart's face.  
  
'Am I not pretty without that color?' It's not quite an argument. Your sweetheart doesn't argue. He's a fast learner and he learned that lesson well. It's just a question.  
  
'Of course you are sweetheart, but it's been in the closet for so long. I brought it for you, won't let me see you in it? You'd look so pretty in it.' His expression changes. It's settled, you really do know your sweetheart well. He ties your tie and slides it up then folds your collar. 'Don't forget the red gloves and the red shoes, okay?'  
  
'I won't,' your sweetheart says. You kiss his cheek then straighten. He's happier. There he is, your sweetheart. Sometimes you think he's easy but isn't that what makes him so pretty? You walk out of your room and he follows. Your house is pristine, whatever mess you've made taken and cleaned away. You sit down on the table and there is breakfast in front of you. Even in this early morning, everything is neat and in its place. Your sweetheart put effort in everything he did.  
  
You are so lucky. You weren't the one to think you'd be the one to be married but here you are and here he is. You picked him and he was wonderful. You dug in but watched as your sweetheart ate. You did like to look and who better to watch than your sweetheart. 'I might be coming home late tonight, can you wait for me?'  
  
An expression comes over you sweetheart's face. You shouldn't say such things, you shouldn't be so cruel but who else can you play with but your sweetheart? 'Of course I'll wait, darling,' your sweetheart says. You smile.  
  
'My sweetheart,' you say and he blushes. You know that despite what he's feeling, he's flattered. You finish eating then stand up. You go to the living room. You go to a dresser and open a drawer. You pocket the box. You go to the door. You bend down to look at the shoe rack. The red shoes were still in their box, at the back. You take it out. You return to the living room with it in your hands. You sit down on an armchair. You wait.  
  
'Darling,' your sweetheart says, minutes later. You turn to look at him. Here he is, your sweetheart, all dressed in red, red gloves in his hand and pearls around his neck. You rise from your seat with a smile.  
  
You hold out your arm. Your sweetheart lays his on it and you pull him close. 'You're so pretty,' you say.  
  
There is discomfort in his eyes but he smiles. 'Thank you, darling,' he murmurs. You raise your hand and he twirls slowly. You take in the line of his neck and the slope of his shoulders. 'Sit down,' you say. Your sweetheart obeys.  
  
You turn to the box. You go down on one knee. You open the box and take out a shoe. You curl your hand around one of your sweetheart's ankles. You slide the shoe on his foot and of course it fits, everything you bought for him fits. You'd never forget his measurements. You put the second shoe on the other foot. You lean back. You look at his face. 'There,' you say, 'all ready. Are you ready?'  
  
'I am,' your sweetheart says. He isn't, you know he isn't but he said that anyway. You really are so lucky. You lean up. You kiss him. His arms come up around you, returning the kiss eagerly. You smile. It feels good to be with your sweetheart. You break the kiss and when you lean back, he tries to follow.  
  
'Darling,' he says.  
  
'Sweetheart,' you say softly. You kiss his horn. You stand up. Your sweetheart opens his eyes. He looks up at you. You offer him your arm. He takes it and you gently pull him up. He's happier. There he is, your sweetheart.  
  
Hand in hand you go to the door. Your sweetheart hands your shades and your jacket and you put them on. You both come out of the house. You lock the door behind him, the box in your pocket is a weight you can feel. You both get to the car and he sits on the seat right next to you. You drive to the party. The drive wasn't long but you went slowly. Dave was there.  
  
No, you shouldn't think that. Your sweetheart has never done anything to hurt you and he’ll never do anything like that. You arrived. You get out of the car then go get your sweetheart. You offer him your arm. He takes it, of course he does. You walk into the party arm in arm and as expected, people turn to look at the both of you. Regardless of the reason, they are always eager to see you and him.  
  
You look at your sweetheart. He's looking around for someone. You know that he’s looking for Dave. How annoying. Across the room, you can see Dave. He turns and you know that he has seen your sweetheart. And you know your sweetheart has seen him too. Your hand comes down to curl around him. You bend down. 'Won't you stay with me, sweetheart,' you whisper into his ear.  
  
'Of course, darling,' your sweetheart answers. You smile and greet one of the fellow guests. If your smile is triumphant, you hope Dave notices. You and your sweetheart talk to the guests. Whatever the topic was, you didn't care. It was boring when you were a kid and it's boring now. But there is something interesting though. The way people compliment your sweetheart, how flustered he gets after each one. It amused you.  
  
Your hand stayed curled around your sweetheart’s as you walked around, only letting go to give him food and drink. Your sweetheart took them with a smile. People came to you and it's the same as it's always been. But maybe there's something interesting this time.  
  
A man catches your eye. You look at him in consideration. You approach the man, your sweetheart on your arm. You admire him as you talk to him. You can feel eyes on your face and you know that your sweetheart is looking at you. You shouldn't do anything, you shouldn't be so cruel. You turn to him. 'I have something to talk to him about,' an expression comes over your sweetheart's face, 'you'll wait for me won't you?'  
  
There is hurt in those eyes but your sweetheart is trying his best not to look upset. 'Yes, of course, I will darling,' your sweetheart answers. Oh, this is exhilarating. Your sweetheart is always so willing to play along with your games so who else can you play with but him?  
  
You bend down to kiss his cheek. 'I love you.' You straighten and lean back.  
  
'I love you too,' your sweetheart answers. You really are so lucky. You weren't the one to think you'd be the one to be married but here you are and here he is. You let go of his hand and step back. You slip from your sweetheart's arm. You turn to the man and follow him. You know without looking that your sweetheart looks lost. But it'll be alright you'll come back to him. You always do.  
  
You go to the man. You talk to him. He's not interesting and you're not interested as you made yourself seem. But it's enough. All you have to do is stay with him long enough and this little game is complete. You spend minutes with the man, talking about the weather, he talks about what he likes and you talk about you supposedly like. It's easy to charm people, it's tedious but it works. Despite your fondness for blades, it would land you in trouble if that was your solution to everything. Besides, you didn't need blades for this particular game.  
  
The man introduces his friends and his wife and you introduce yourself. You drink your champagne and you smile until enough time has passed. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, an hour and a half passes. You smile and politely make your leave. When you are far away enough, you take out the box from your pocket. You put it’s scent on your collar.  
  
You put it back. You go looking for your sweetheart. You don't ask the guests if they'd seen him, you don't want to talk to them more than you already did. You search the house for your sweetheart. It never stops to amaze you how many rooms a house can have. It makes you appreciate your simpler and smaller house. You find him. You finally find your sweetheart in one of them. It's a room on the second floor of the house, away from all the noise of the party.  
  
You open the door and you stop. Your sweetheart is sitting on the settee. There’s someone next to him, a man. You turn to him. It's Dirk. You didn't know he was here. You come to your sweetheart. He looked upset. He had been crying. You need to apologize for this. Even if your sweetheart will forgive you without it, you will. You sit down behind your sweetheart then lay your hand on his shoulder. 'Sweetheart,' you say gently.  
  
Dirk looks at you in surprise. 'Sweetheart?' he asks.  
  
'Yes,' your sweetheart says hoarsely. He lifts his head. 'This is my husband,' your sweetheart says.  
  
'Oh,' Dirk says quietly. 'So you're the one he's been talking about lately,' he says slowly.  
  
Your sweetheart turns to you. He stops. An expression comes over his face. Your sweetheart has smelled what is on your collar. 'Of course I do,' you say, giving his shoulder a gentle shake, 'you _are_ my sweetheart. It's a shame if I don't tell people how wonderful you are. What are you doing here?'  
  
'I was feeling faint so I sat down someplace quiet,' your sweetheart answers quietly.  
  
'If you're feeling terrible then we have to go,' you say.  
  
'Did you-' you look at your sweetheart questioning, 'did you finish talking?'  
  
You smile. 'Yes, I did.' You give his shoulder another gentle shake. 'Come on, let's get you home,' you say softly.  
  
An expression passes over your sweetheart's face. He really is upset, so, so, so upset. The end of this game will be so much fun. Your sweetheart nods. 'Yes,' he says quietly. He turns to Dirk but he doesn't look at his face. 'It's nice meeting you, Dirk,' he says softly.  
  
'It's nice to finally meet you, Karkat Strider,' Dirk says. Your sweetheart bows his head then stands up. Your hand moves down from his shoulder to settle on the middle of his back. You both walk out of the room. Your sweetheart turns back then looks forward.  
  
You and your sweetheart walk down the stairs and back into the party. You both walk to the door. People turned to look at the both of you. You both stop. Dave is in front of you. 'You're leaving? Already?' he asks confused.  
  
'Yes, my sweetheart is feeling sick,' you answer. He looks at your sweetheart. How annoying, Your hand moves. You wrap your arm around your sweetheart and pull him close. He comes closer, helpless against it.  
  
'I'm sorry, Dave, but I have to go,' your sweetheart says.  
  
Dave frowns. 'Okay,' he says slowly, 'call me when you get better?'  
  
Your sweetheart nods. 'I will.' Well, now you'll have to keep him away from the telephone.  
  
'Let's go, sweetheart,' you murmur.  
  
'Ok,' your sweetheart agrees. Dave steps away and you both walk past him. You get to the car, opening the door for your sweetheart. He gets in and you get in the car, Dave watching you the whole time. When you drive away, he's still watching you.  
  
You drive back to your house back quickly, half anticipation and half nervousness. You might not act like it but you do care for your sweetheart. He is yours and he is yours to take care of so you will. These games aside. You just get bored sometimes that's all and who else can you play with but your sweetheart. You arrive at your house. You get out and open the door on his side, hand held out. He looks at it. He takes it, of course he does.  
  
You walk to your house arm in arm. You slip from your sweetheart's arm to open the door. Your sweetheart waits. You open the door and you both walk in. You turn to close the door. You lock it. You turn to your sweetheart. It's just you and him now, the end of this particular game is so close.  
  
You hold out your arm. Your sweetheart lays his on it and you pull him close. 'You're so pretty,' you say.  
  
There is discomfort in his eyes but he nods. 'Thank you, darling,' he murmurs. You raise your hand and he twirls slowly. 'You're upset,' you say.  
  
Your sweetheart flinches. 'I'm not,' he answers automatically. This, this is why you like playing games with your sweetheart. He plays along so prettily.  
  
'It's ok, you can tell me. I won't be upset,' you say soothingly.  
  
Your sweetheart frowns. You wait. He'll tell you in his own time. He always does. He stops turning. 'That man at the party, did you-were you interested in him?' your sweetheart manages to say. You feel proud.  
  
'Interested?' you ask. Your sweetheart nods. 'Interested how? Romantically? Sexually?'  
  
Your sweetheart flinches again. 'Yes,' he answers, quiet and hollow.  
  
'No,' you say. Your sweetheart looks up at you, his pretty eyes are searching your face for the lie. You don't lie because you have nothing to lie about. 'I'm not interested in him.' You pull him close. 'There's only you,' you say.  
  
'Really?' your sweetheart asks desperately. You really shouldn't be so cruel, maybe one day you'll stop with your games.  
  
'Really,' you say. You lean back. 'You really think I'd be unfaithful to you? To my only sweetheart?'  
  
'Yes,' your sweetheart whispers. But this isn't the day you stop playing games, this is _exhilarating_.  
  
You take off your shades. You curl your hand around your sweetheart's chin. You lift his head. His eyes move up to look at you. 'I would never be unfaithful. I love you,' And you do mean that, you mean that with all of your heart. It's just that you need your amusement. 'You don't believe me,' you declare. Your sweetheart nods. 'Then what I can do to make you believe it? New dress, new shoes, new pearls?'  
  
'No,' your sweetheart answers, 'you don't have to do that.'  
  
Your hand moves to cup your sweetheart's cheek. 'Then what do I need to do?' you ask.  
  
'I don't know,' your sweetheart confesses. He doesn't know it but your sweetheart is playing along beautifully. This is why you play with him.  
  
'Whatever it is that I need to do, you'll tell me won't you?' you ask.  
  
Your sweetheart bites his lip. 'Yes,' he says quietly. You bend down and kiss him. His hand grips your jacket and exhilaration thrums through you. You really are so lucky. You break the kiss.  
  
Your faces are close, you can feel his breath on your lips. Your thumb strokes his cheek. 'I love you, Karkat,' you say, 'I love you with all of my heart and there will only be you.' He looks up at you. His eyes are still searching for a lie. He won't find one.  
  
'I love you too,' your sweetheart says.  
  
You smile. You kiss his forehead then kneel down. You held out your hand. Your sweetheart nods and sits down on the sofa. Your hand curls around his ankle and you take off his shoes, setting it aside. You stand up. You hold out your hand. Your sweetheart takes it. 'Come on, let's get you to bed.'  
  
You lead him up the stairs and into your room, turning on the light. 'Let's get you out of this dress,' you murmur. You unclasp the pearl necklace off his neck, putting it on the bed. You kiss your sweetheart's shoulder. You unzip your sweetheart's dress and he steps out of it. He sits down on the bed. You stop. 'What happened to your gloves?' you ask. You had been so caught up in your game that you hadn't noticed until right now.  
  
'I think I let them at the party,' your sweetheart answers, 'I should go back to get them.'  
  
'No,' you say, 'you don't have to.' You don't want him anywhere near Dave without you there. 'It's ok, I'll buy you another one.' Your sweetheart lies down on the bed. You shrug off your jacket, loosen then take off your tie. You lie down next to your sweetheart. You kiss the side of his head and curl around him.  
  
'Do you mean it?' your sweetheart whispers.  
  
'I do,' you answer. He rolls over to face you. He buries his face in your chest. Your arms come to curl around him. Your finger strokes his back. Your other hand moves down. You take the box out of your pocket. You hold it up.  
  
Your sweetheart lifts his head up. 'What is it?' You smile. Will the end of the game be as fun as the rest of it?  
  
'Oh, it's just cologne I bought. I put it in my pocket and didn't remember to take out 'til now,' you answer casually.  
  
'Can I see it?' your sweetheart asks. You hand it to him. He opens it and takes out the bottle of cologne. 'What does it smell like?'  
  
'You can try and find out,' you say. Your sweetheart presses down and you watch his face. The scent fills the air. Your sweetheart looks confused then the glitter of realization comes into his eyes. 'I put it on my collar today at the party,' you say mildly. An expression comes over your sweetheart's face. Your sweetheart lowers his arm. He cradles it to his chest. 'You can keep it,' you say.  
  
'No,' your sweetheart whispers, 'no-I-I'm sorry.' Your sweetheart breathes out shakily. 'I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for thinking you'd be unfaithful.' It comes out in a whisper.  
  
You kiss the top of his head. 'You won't doubt me again, won't you?' you ask.  
  
'I won't,' your sweetheart promises. You roll over, pinning him to the bed. You look into his eyes. 'Even if you don't believe me, I am yours.'  
  
'I'm sorry for thinking like that. I'm sorry that I made you think that you had to prove something to me,' your sweetheart whispers. Your chest is warm, in this moment you feel happy. The end of the game and your sweetheart has played along beautifully. His breath hitches. 'I'm sorry,' your sweetheart whispers.  
  
You kiss him. 'It's ok, it's ok, don't cry,' you say against his lips. You break the kiss to pepper kisses on his face. 'Don't cry,' you say into his ear. You never wanted him to cry, you're never that cruel. You mouth down his neck then move down. 'Let's get you out of these,' you murmur. You push his panties down and take them off, throwing them aside.  
  
You slide into him easily. Your sweetheart gasps and shivers. His hands are over his face. Your hands curl around his wrists and you pull. You pin them beside his head. Your sweetheart turns his head, hiding his face in the pillow. 'Shh, don't cry,' you whisper. You move your hips against him. Slowly, slowly, calming your sweetheart took time.  
  
Your sweetheart keeps crying but eventually, they quiet. You pull out then slam back in and your sweetheart moans. You smirk. Your pace gets faster, rougher. It gets your sweetheart moaning.  
  
You let go of his wrists and wipe away his tears. He feels good around you and you hope he's feeling good too. Your sweetheart's arms come up around you. You kiss him and your sweetheart returns it eagerly. You can feel the tension through him and you know he's close. He buries his face in your chest. You press a kiss against his horn. Your sweetheart sobs. Red flows around you.  
  
You kiss his other horn and keep thrusting. It doesn't take long for you to come. Seeing your sweetheart undone is the prettiest sight you've ever seen. You roll over, pulling your sweetheart along. He lays his head on your chest. 'I'm sorry,' your sweetheart whispers.  
  
'It's ok, I forgive you,' you say, 'I love you.'  
  
'I love you too,' you say. Your thumb strokes your sweetheart's spine. You listen and you know when he falls asleep. You kiss the top of his head with a smile. You fall asleep.  
  
The next morning is like the other mornings before. You both get dressed, no games. Your sweetheart is subdued but really, what's wrong with that. You didn't mind your sweetheart's coarse language but you did mind his volume. There's only one time you're okay with him being loud. Your sweetheart was a sweetheart and he was eager and malleable. He was as pruned as his flowers outside.  
  
You sit down on the table and there is breakfast in front of you. Like the other mornings before, everything is neat and in its place. Your sweetheart kisses the top of your head and you smile. You really are so lucky. You weren't the one to think you'd be the one to be married but here you are and here he is. In his red dress, a silver necklace around his neck and his red shoes. Picture perfect.  
  
The doorbell chimes. 'I'll get it,' you say. You stand up and go to the door. You open it.  
  
'Who is it?' your sweetheart asks.  
  
'It's Dirk,' you answer. Your sweetheart comes to stand beside you. You open the door wider, hand settling on your sweetheart's lower back.  
  
'Hey,' Dirk greets.  
  
'What are you doing here?' you ask.  
  
'I came to give Karkat's gloves back,' Dirk says. He holds them up.  
  
'You didn't have to do that. I could have just brought him a new pair,' you say. Dirk shrugs. He lowered his hands then held them out. Your sweetheart takes them.  
  
'Thank you anyway,' you say.  
  
'Thank you, Dirk,' your sweetheart says quietly.  
  
'No problem,' Dirk says distractedly. Your sweetheart turns away and your hand slips off his lower back. 'See you later,' Dirk says. He’s still so distracted. Something is bothering him.  
  
'See you later, Dirk,' you say. His attention goes to you.  
  
'Right,' Dirk mutters. You close the door.  
  
You go back to the dinner table. Your sweetheart is still holding onto the gloves. 'What's wrong?' you ask.  
  
Your sweetheart blinks. 'Nothing, just thinking that I need to wash them. They're dirty,' he answers.


End file.
